


Underwater Adventure

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Banter, Boats and Ships, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Scuba Diving, Sea Monsters, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Sailing their cabin cruiser up the coast of Maine, Dee and Ryo decide to do a bit of scuba diving.





	Underwater Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: The dw100 prompt ‘Under The Sea’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Dee was leaning so far over the side of the boat that despite knowing his lover was an excellent swimmer, Ryo had to fight the urge to grab hold of him and pull him back in case he should overbalance and fall into the water. They’d dropped anchor the previous night in a small, sheltered cove; now the sun was coming up and they were supposed to be making ready to set sail again, but instead of hauling the anchor in Dee had become distracted. Still, it wasn’t like they were in any real hurry, so…

“What’s so interesting down there?” Ryo leaned lazily against the rail beside his partner.

“What?” Dee pulled himself back up, turning to squint at his lover in the early morning sunlight.

“I was just wondering what had caught your attention. Thinking of going for a swim before we leave?”

“Uh, I wasn’t, I just…” Dee shrugged. “I thought I saw somethin’ down there, but it was just a reflection. Still, it got me thinkin’, out of the way little cove like this, what d’you think might be down there?”

“Fish and rocks and seaweed most likely. Maybe a lobster or two.”

Dee rolled his eyes. “Take all the romance out of it, why don’t ya? Sometimes you just have no imagination!” He gave Ryo a sour look, making his partner chuckle.

“Okay, I’ll bite; what d’you think might be down there?”

“I don’t know, maybe a shipwreck, sunken treasure, the skeletons of pirates or smugglers, stuff like that.”

Ryo leaned carefully over the side, peering into the shadowy depths. “It doesn’t look all that deep; if a ship did go down here at some time in the past, chances are someone would have discovered it long ago…” That got him another sour look from Dee, but as he was still leaning over the side of the boat, Ryo didn’t notice. 

Still, Dee had other ways of voicing his displeasure. “You just suck all the adventure out of things with your logic,” he grumbled, slumping heavily against the rail.

“No fair! You didn’t let me finish what I was saying!” Straightening up, Ryo fixed his partner with an indignant glare. “I was about to say, since it’s not too deep and there’s no reason we have to leave right away, maybe we could go down and take a look. We did bring diving gear with us this time, so we may as well make use of it.”

“Seriously?” Dee brightened.

“I don’t see why not. It’ll be fun! This is the ideal place to practice our diving skills; at the very least we’ll maybe get to see what kind of sea creatures live down there. C’mon, let’s get suited up!”

Grinning widely, Dee followed his lover below decks to fetch the scuba gear.

The Maine coast was rocky but the sea floor in the cove was mostly sand, with seaweed and an occasional cluster of rocks sticking up, providing anchoring sites for shellfish and shelter for other marine creatures. Dee and Ryo kept close together as they swam beneath the water, investigating crevices and clumps of weed. They startled quite a few small fish, and even encountered a few lobsters, which they left alone because they were below legal size for catching. Besides, they’d be better off mooring further up the coast and going ashore to a restaurant if they wanted a lobster dinner rather than trying to catch and cook their own.

Of shipwrecks and treasure, however, they saw no sign, to Dee’s disappointment. Admitting defeat and heading back in the direction of their boat, he indicated one last outcropping he wanted to investigate and with a flick of his flippers, headed towards it. Ryo followed a few metres behind and a little above, so he had a pretty good vantage point from which to observe as Dee peered into a hole only to flounder backwards in fright as something huge lunged towards him at lightning speed.

Ryo dove down to pull his partner away as the fearsome eel retreated into its hole again to resume laying in wait for unwary fish to pass by. Obviously, despite its size it found Dee a bit too big to get its teeth into.

Kicking their way upwards, they broke the surface about fifty yards away from their boat, and swam towards it, hauling themselves aboard before removing their masks and mouthpieces.

“Did you see that thing?” Dee exclaimed, wide eyed.

Ryo was laughing. “I saw it. Not sure which of you was more surprised!”

“All those sharp teeth! Looked like it could’a ripped through this suit like it wasn’t there.” Dee gave an exaggerated shudder.

“It was pretty big, but lucky for you, I think it was looking for something smaller and more manageable to snack on.”

“Yeah, I’d be a way bigger mouthful than it could handle.” Pushing himself to his feet, Dee started to peel out if his wetsuit. “No shipwrecks though,” he added, sounding as disappointed as he looked.

“Not this time, but that doesn’t mean you’ll never find one. You never know, it could happen.”

Dee paused, looking down at his partner. “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe some day I will find one, but it doesn’t matter if I don’t. I mean, it’d be cool an’ all, but that’s not why we’re here.” Making his way to the helm, he pulled out their charts, doing something to one of them before putting them away again. As he vanished below decks, he called over his shoulder, “How about I fix us some pancakes for breakfast while you finish takin’ care of the suits?”

“Sure, sounds good.” Ryo was ravenous and more than ready for a hearty breakfast, what with all the exercise and fresh air he was getting. As soon as Dee was out of sight though, he abandoned the suits and got the charts out again to see what his lover had been doing with them. Finding the right one, he laughed softly, shaking his head. Only Dee! Written in small letters across the bay they were anchored in were the words, Beware! Here Be Monsters.

The End


End file.
